Souls Meet
by heavenly1998
Summary: When Hermione feels she has no option but to leave England, her new life with her profiling godfather begins bumpily. Ron-bashing. Rating because I am paranoid. May become multi chapter
1. chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first crossover attempt. Not yet sure whether to make it a multi-chaptered story or just leave it as it is.** **I own neither Criminal Minds or Harry Potter unfortunately for me as if I did my bank would be winning.** **I have set this so the final battle and the end of Hermione's seventh year is sort of in about 2001 when Reid would have been roughly 21 and just starting in the bureau from what I remember. I regret nothing about creative license.** **Let me know what you think.** **Heaven x**

Hermione breathed in deeply and tried to find her centre. Having just been tortured for a second time in almost as many weeks she was feeling incredibly weak. At her feet lay one Ronald Weasley, previously considered a friend until he decided to place her under the cruciatus curse because she refused to be his girlfriend. Despite having kissed him in the thrill of the moment when Ron remembered about the house elves Hermione felt nothing. If she were being perfectly honest with herself; any affection she may have felt for him vanished when he left her and Harry in the tent to find the horcruxes on their own.

Feeling slightly traumatised and almost certain that Harry would believe whatever sob story Ron told him above any recollection of the actual events that she would give; Hermione decided that a much needed family visit was exactly what she needed. She would go and visit her godfather in America who had been her legal guardian since the end of 4th year when her parents died in a terrorist attack on their way to a dental conference in America. She had already been with Uncle Gid as she was wont to refer to him since her time as a precocious two year old that couldn't quite pronounce his name.

Uncle Gid worked for the FBI as a profiler and as such Hermione knew that on short notice she was unlikely to find him at either his home or his cabin, and was much more likely to find him behind his desk in the Quantico FBI base or out on a case. She just needed some comfort and to get away from England; and so, without much thought to her appearance or the reactions of those she was leaving behind Hermione apparated to the entrance of her godfather's work place.

Swaying slightly with fatigue on her way to the elevator, Hermione failed to spot a young gentleman carrying a leather messenger bag and a cup of coffee; and bumped straight into him. Already unsteady on her feet the young witch found herself sprawled on the floor at the gentleman's feet covered in the coffee that had spilt as a result of the collision.

"Reid, what have we said about watching where you are going, you need to be more observant in situations not already laid out on a crime scene board. I'm sorry miss are you – Hermione! What the hell happened to you? Why are you here when you have a key to my place?"

Hermione looked up wearily and managed a weak "Uncle Gid!" before collapsing from both exhaustion and the internal injuries that the cruciatus curse had caused.

When Hermione regained consciousness she was in a hospital bed hooked up to multiple monitoring devices with her godfather, Jason Gideon, on her right hand side and the young gentleman she had bumped into on her left hand side. He looked to be a tall, skinny gentleman a few years her senior with shaggy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. He seemed to be watching her so Hermione decided against pretending to be asleep until he left and just turned to face her godfather.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" asked Gideon worry etched clearly across his features. "You had us worried there for a day or two."

"How long have I been out, Uncle Gid?" Hermione questioned tiredly not quite up to asking why the unknown man also sat vigil at her bedside.

"Three days, nine hours and thirty seven minutes" the unknown gentleman answered before Gideon had the opportunity. "You should have been out longer considering the extent of your injuries and you certainly shouldn't be conscious considering you flat lined twice, each time when I tried to leave the room. But nonetheless you seem to be making a remarkable recovery since Gideon had me stay in the room with you."

Hermione merely raised a questioning eyebrow at her godfather who shrugged before answering her silent enquiry. "Hermione, this is SSA Dr Spencer Reid; the gentleman you bumped into and the newest member of the BAU. Reid, this is my goddaughter, Hermione Granger."

Despite her weariness, Hermione's intelligent mind couldn't help but recall what the young profiler had said about her flat lining whenever he left the room; so Hermione felt compelled to question the occurrence. "What do you mean I flat lined whenever you tried to leave the room? Does that mean you haven't left the room for the better part of four days?"

All of this was said quickly with palpable concern at the probability that his own well being had been neglected. "Don't worry I managed to satisfy my needs without causing you to flat line again. Everything I need is in this room now."

"That's all very well and good Dr Reid, but surely you wanted to leave the room. Aside from that, it isn't fair emotionally for you to feel responsible for my well being. When I am allowed to leave the hospital I will look into it; that way you can get your life back without me impeding it."

As Hermione was ranting, Gideon watched her irises flash gold before he felt a rising wind. Despite knowing that his pseudo-niece had magic, it was still awe-inspiring to watch it in action; what worried him however was that the wind was clearly also affecting his newest profiler. He went to warn his goddaughter but was undermined when the young genius interrupted him, his own eyes flashing gold.

"Mia, my emotional well being depends on you being okay because, since you bumped into me I have felt this strange connection to you and when I dream at night I see glimpses of the horrors of your past; so when I wake up I am glad to be in the same room as you so that I can make sure that you are alive and relatively unharmed."

"What did you just call me?" Hermione questioned in a whisper.

"Mia, because when I dream of you that is the name you like rather than Mione and because it means mine in Spanish so it just feels right based on this new connection. I know that you're scared of what this means because I am too, but my mother always said that if something feels right in your heart you need to go for it; so will you go for this with me Mia?" His words becoming quieter throughout his speech.

"As crazy as this seems, yes, because everything within me is telling me to trust you and because Uncle Gid already does but we will need some major adjusting."

And just like that, Jason Gideon witnessed the birth of an extremely rare connection; the acknowledgement of two souls that are made for each other and knew that life could never be classed as boring from now on.

 **This may become multi-chaptered but may not. It will depend on whether I get inspiration to carry on with it. I have always loved the idea of Hermione and Reid being soul mates. It just makes so much sense to me.** **No apologies for the Ron-bashing, it was purposely done so that Hermione felt she had reason to disappear without telling anyone.**


	2. memories and observation

**Second chapter for my crossover story since the words just seemed to attack my mind until they were written down.** **Again I own only the plot as I am neither JK Rowling or the wonderful Erica Messer and her team.** **Let me know what you think of this one.** **Heaven x**

Diana Reid was a lot of things but schizophrenic wasn't one of them. After hearing about the rising pureblood elite movement across the pond, Diana knew it wouldn't be too long before a similar movement became prominent in her home country. Having already fallen in love with and married William Reid, a no-maj, Diana felt no guilt in dropping all ties to the American wizarding community. William Reid of course knew nothing of her magical background because MACUSA still frowned upon relationships with no-majes. She hadn't considered that it would be an issue until she became pregnant, at which point she knew she had to tell her husband. At first he had laughed it off as a joke, until she had showed him some magic at which point he decided she had a psychological problem. The lack of understanding Diana received from her husband led her to do something drastic which hadn't been done since the Salem witch trials.

Diana Reid bound her baby's magical core until such a time as he found his soul mate. In this soul mate, her little Spencer would find his equal, someone who could understand him and accept him for who he was and would become. That was all Diana ever wanted for Spencer, someone who could give him the love and acceptance she hadn't received from her increasingly distant husband.

As Spencer grew older and more socially isolated, she began to regret her action; would he have gained more acceptance in the wizarding world? But then Diana realised that his intelligence would set him apart anywhere and the wizarding world, even here in America, was far too bigoted to accept that someone younger could be the smartest person in the room without even trying. This realisation reaffirmed in her mind that she had done the right thing for her precious little boy.

As it was, said precious little boy was currently sat in the same hospital bed as Hermione Granger attempting to play twenty one questions while waiting for her to be released from the hospital. It is important to note that they were only attempting to play the game because their similar intellects and newly fledged connection meant that each round only took a maximum of three questions before they guessed correctly.

Jason Gideon stood in the doorway to his pseudo-niece's hospital room watching with awe as the two geniuses interacted. It truly was a sight to behold. He considered that he should have been concerned about the constant physical contact they maintained but if he was being honest with himself it didn't matter anywhere near as much as seeing his goddaughter alive and the happiest she had been since before the death of her parents.

"Uncle Gid, tell Spence to stop using the connection to cheat," the giggling which accompanied this statement negated the need to actually do anything about it.

"Mia you are such a hypocrite! You are doing the exact same thing." Spencer retorted through his own laughter. When they had both calmed down sufficiently Gideon informed them that Hermione had been released under the condition of constant supervision.

As Hermione was about to begin protesting Reid interrupted, "Does this mean that I have to leave?"

The question caused an almost palpable tension in the room as the magic of the two geniuses began its protests. Wind began to swirl around both of their heads and the lights in the room began to flicker.

Fortunately Gideon had already recognised their connection and as such was himself unwilling to separate the two. "No, we are all going to my cabin for a while so that we can sort whatever this is," here he motioned between the two, "out."

Gideon found himself in a three way hug with his eighteen year old goddaughter and his twenty one year old co-worker as the magic induced wind ceased and the lights stopped flickering. Despite any qualms he would ordinarily have had about such behaviour it made him feel as he were doing exactly he right thing.

The drive to Gideon's cabin was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Jason was lost in thought about the new connection between Hermione and Spencer. The more he considered it, the more it made sense. Both of them were incredibly intelligent, both had trouble making friends, they were both loyal to a fault to those that earned their loyalty and from the two displays in the hospital it seemed both were magical.

Hermione and Spencer; although both quiet were exploring each other's memories. Since Hermione had Spencer's memories to view she was watching them in her mind as though in a pensieve, randomly switching between memories in no particular order. She was in fact looking for how much he knew of magic since it was evident he didn't realise that some of the accidental magic in the hospital had been his own. Spencer on the other hand, was watching Hermione's memories as though they were a documentary: in chronological order and focussing on why she bumped into him looking as though she had been to hell and back a few times over.

All of a sudden Hermione found it. Spencer's earliest memory and he was still a baby.

"Diana, you need help and I won't let Spencer grow up with a crazy mother, following her crazy beliefs in magic!"

"He won't. Not until the time is right. Then he will know what to believe."

That was all Hermione needed to know; she had spent enough time in the restricted section to know that Spencer's mother had bound his magical core until a predetermined time so that he wouldn't be rejected like she had. It was written in his mother's eyes what she had done.

Spencer, was in his own turmoil watching Hermione in pain over the years. He wasn't aware of what had happened to him in his life because all that mattered was that Mia had been hurt and he hadn't been able to help her. As he saw what happened just before she left England, Spencer's magic began to crackle around him as his fury at one Ronald Weasley grew within him. The reaction of Spencer's magic was violent enough to draw Hermione out of Spencer's memories.

Turning to see him better, she saw that his eyes were flashing gold and knew that if she didn't calm him down he would most likely blow up the SUV. Acting purely on instinct Hermione leant across to Spencer and kissed him hard on the lips. Instantly their magic entwined, forming a cocoon of purple green and gold around them, and witnessing the scene in the rear view mirror, Gideon was forced to stop the car lest he lose control out of shock.

As the light show dissipated, both Hermione and Spencer felt calmer and more at ease. Contrary to this, Gideon was perplexed and decided to voice his confusion. "Hermione, I understand that you have magic, I understand that not all of it will make sense to me as you explain it... but I think your little light show left you both with a more permanent and less-magical gift."

"Uncle Gid, what on earth are you on about?"

Spencer caught on before Hermione and touched her left hand with his left hand to reveal matching wedding band tattoos.

"It would seem as though we are married Mia."

 **Dun. Dun. Duuuuunnnn...**


	3. Support

**Okay so this is slightly different to my other chapters in that it doesn't just focus on Hermione, Spencer and Gideon.** **Even so, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.** **As ever I own only the plot because I am not that awesome.** **Heaven x**

Ordinarily, Spencer Reid would be freaking out. Ordinarily, suddenly finding himself married to someone he had met less than a week ago would be a massive cause for concern; yet as he sat in the back of Gideon's SUV holding Mia's hand, he couldn't help but feel complete. He felt whole and happy, so his typical reaction of shock and slight fear never occurred. It just made sense to him.

Hermione found herself in a similar situation. Having studied magic in depth for the better part of the last seven years Hermione knew exactly what had gone on. In most circumstances her logical brain would be listing a million and one reasons that she shouldn't just accept magical marriage to a near stranger; but right now her very being thrummed with happiness at the thought of being forever connected to her Spence. She felt as though the part of her that had felt incomplete was now repaired and perfect again.

Jason Gideon, on the other hand was shocked. How could his goddaughter, little-miss-everything-needs-to-be-just-so, all of a sudden just accept, and indeed seem happy, with the concept of marrying a near stranger? His younger co-worker who showed a similar inclination to orderly, logical thinking. Part of him just knew it made sense, the part of him that had seen them interact together seeming perfectly content. Yet the other part of him, the part that had helped Emma and Daniel Granger raise the precocious little girl who was no longer so little, staring at him with such a hopeful expression, that wanted to yell and scream about scaring of potential suitors and giving her away at a wedding. He couldn't voice these thoughts though. Hermione seemed so happy at the thought of being married to Reid that he just couldn't tear that happiness away from her.

"It seems as though we have something else to discuss when we get to the cabin then." Was all Gideon could say before he restarted the SUV and continued to make his way to the cabin that would be their shared abode for at least this week.

As he drove off, he missed the shared look of relief on the faces of the two young soul mates in the back seat. With the movement of the vehicle and her pseudo-uncle's acceptance of this new development, Hermione gathered her courage to ask that question that had flittered through her mind in the millisecond before she kissed Spencer.

"Spencer, what caused you to lose it like that?" Hermione whispered, almost fearing the answer of her new husband.

"That weasel!" Spencer answered venomously as his anger at the treatment of his sweet Mia resurfaced. His eyes glowed gold again but Hermione calmed his anger by wrapping both hands around one of his.

"Not here Spencer, please." Her eyes pleaded with him to leave it be until he was less likely to cause a magical disaster; and the young genius found himself loathe to deny her the request, nodding silently.

The trio settled once again into silence until just as they were about to pull up Hermione squealed joyously. "Spence, does this mean that I get to teach you everything I know about magic, because that would just be brilliant. You would be able to keep up with my thought process so it wouldn't surprise me if I could teach you all that I know in less than a year. Oh this will be so exciting-"

Her excited rambling was cut off abruptly by Spencer kissing her, much to Gideon's relief. Gideon loved his pseudo-niece like she was his own daughter, but he could never understand most of what she said when she started rambling about magical academics with that excitement that seemingly only she could muster.

"Sorry you just looked too cute," Spencer said breathlessly as they separated from the kiss. "And to answer your earlier question; I would love for you to teach me about magic once we have sorted us out because as much as I am sure Gideon will want me to sleep on the couch, I do not want to leave your side for as long as possible."

"Reid, since you are now apparently part of the family, you may as well start calling me Uncle Gid. Kiddo, here, has been doing so since she learnt to talk. Plus we'll need to think of a way to explain your change in status to the team and the brass, it will be best to show familiarity and a united front so that they don't get too suspicious."

All of this was said as the trio were getting out of the SUV and heading into the cabin. Walking inside, they settled in the living area, the soul mates sharing the couch and Gideon sitting in his armchair as they began discussing how they would explain these strange events to the BAU team and their bosses.

*

Meanwhile in England, Ron was loudly bemoaning the fact that Hermione had to go straight to Australia to retrieve her parents and their memories before she would officially agree to marry him. He knew he was lying through his teeth to his family and fellow DA members and the tattered remains of the order but he didn't care. He was sure that once she returned to England he could convince her that her was her only chance at a happy married life. Who else would want a snobby, prudish know-it-all, even if she were a war-heroine.

Harry Potter, ever oblivious to he manipulations of the red-headed menace, half listened to Ron's rant as he made moon-eyes at Ginny. He was sure that he loved her and wanted nothing more than to finally show her that he loved her without the added risk of putting her in danger.

In a corner of the Great Hall, Neville and Luna rolled their eyes. They were the only two magical people that knew the truth about Hermione's parents, so they knew Ron was lying. They had both comforted Hermione during fifth year when the strain of Umbridge and losing her parents was too much for her, especially near that Christmas break when the Weasleys and Harry had gone to Arthur without warning her.

Not many people knew this but Luna was known as a soul-seer. She had the rare ability of being able to see a person's soul and any soul-bonds that existed. As such she knew that Hermione would never have agreed to go out with Ron. Her very soul detested the idea vehemently, because it was bound to another that she hadn't yet met to form the connection with. Hermione's soul presented itself to Luna's unique vision as a puzzle piece. Half of a matching set with protections to make sure that it only fit the exact perfect match to become whole.

When Luna began conversing about her 'invisible magical creatures' it was actually her way of cryptically explaining to people what their soul needed but also as a defence mechanism. By blaming bad things on nargles she could almost pretend that she wasn't actually hated among her own house; so she talked about them all the more.

Neville had an equally rare ability. He could locate people that he had a connection with, and know of their wellbeing. It was part of the reason he was so hesitant to make friends. However, because of this ability Neville knew that Hermione had not been fine earlier when she was with Ron, and knew that she had apparated to America. That could only mean she had gone to visit her Uncle Gid.

With a quick glance round to see whether anyone would notice them, Neville and Luna nodded to each other before leaving the Great Hall. They were going to find Hermione because no one else seemed to care and because she was their friend.

 **Not going to lie, Neville and Luna is one of the changes that the film makers made that I whole-heartedly support. They are just so cute.** **I regret nothing because that would just be boring.**


	4. Neville and Luna arrive

**Sorry about the update wait compared to the last few; I haven't been very well.** **As ever, I own only the plot: darn it.** **This is a bit more focused on Neville and Luna as they arrive in the US. Let me know what you think.** **Heaven x**

Jennifer Jarreau, known as JJ among friends and colleagues, was having a very stressful day. Having sat in the meeting with her boss Hotch and his boss Erin Strauss, JJ knew that two of the BAU's best profilers were on Holiday time and she had just been sent a case for the team. This wasn't just any case though, this was really bad. The UNSUB in this case was targeting law enforcement officers. She hated to do this, it was the worst part of her job; she had to call Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid back in to work while they were on holiday.

Having started only two weeks after Reid, JJ had built a rather close relationship with the young genius and so knew that he would most likely not take any other holiday days for the rest of the year; it was part of the reason she was so reluctant to call him back in. He deserved this break from the job.

While not as close to Gideon, JJ had seen the concern in his eyes for the girl, Hermione, who had collapsed after bumping into Spence. She felt sure that he wanted to be close to the girl who he had explained he was legal guardian for as they were on the way to the hospital.

It was as JJ was pondering the best way to approach this dilemma that she heard the commotion outside of her office. Deciding that the phone calls could wait a bit longer, JJ stuck her head out of her office door only to be greeted enthusiastically by her cousin Luna Lovegood and a young man who appeared to be a year older than her. Both looked slightly underweight, but not dramatically so.

"JJ," Luna squealed delightedly, "I just knew that working for the FBI would solve the problem with your nargles. Little by little, there are less floating around your head. You must be doing some good."

While JJ was not magical, coming from a squib mother on Luna's father's side of the family; she knew all about the magical world and Luna's special gift, so merely nodded before replying. "Luna it's good to see you although a bit of a surprise. But please tell me that you and your friend came in the muggle way to save me a bunch of paper work. I really don't have the time for extra paperwork at the moment."

Two sets of bright blue eyes made contact, one set dancing with amusement and the other set showing a weariness that emphasized her point. Eventually Luna caved; "Don't worry JJ, we did. Look, visitor badges and everything."

At that point, the young man behind Luna spoke up for the first time, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Jarreau, I'm Neville Longbottom. I've heard lots of lovely things about you." This was all said with a polite tone that spoke of years of proper upbringing, and JJ's eyes flickered quickly to Luna sharing a look of amusement as she recognized the name from her cousin's letters.

"Pleasure to meet you too Neville, however I am going to assume that this isn't a social call. Would you both like to come into my office to avoid being overheard?"

The young witch and wizard merely nodded their acquiescence and followed the blonde media liaison back into her office. Neville was the first to speak.

"Miss Jarreau, five days ago, a friend of ours from school left abruptly without saying goodbye to come and visit her Uncle Gid, here at the FBI. We tracked her this far but then lost the connection we were using to find her. Her Uncle Gid works with the BAU, so Luna suggested we ask you for help getting in contact with her to make sure she is okay, since you also work in the same unit."

"Would your friend perhaps be called Hermione?" JJ questioned quietly, dreading the conversation that would follow if they answered in he affirmative. When they nodded, JJ took a fortifying breathe before formulating a response for them.

"Five days ago, just after we got back from a case, we were all making our way back up to the office to drop off our reports when Reid bumped into a petite brunette with curly hair and covered in mud and blood. Gideon identified the girl as Hermione, and she called him Uncle Gid shortly before collapsing. We all took her to the hospital, where Spencer and Gideon stayed with her. Something about Spencer's presence preventing cardiac arrest, and we came back here. The next day, Hotch went to speak to them at the hospital and both requested to take two weeks holiday pay to be close to her. Yesterday, Hermione was discharged from the hospital so they all went to Gideon's cabin. That is all I know and you didn't hear it from me."

"If this Spencer staying in the room with Mi stopped her from dying, that means she has finally found her soulmate. How good for her." Luna nearly whispering in her elated reverence.

"That would mostly explain why we could only track her as far as here," Neville spoke, "if her soul is now complete, I would need to create a friendship of some sort with her bond mate to be able to track her properly because magic won't let me present myself as a potential threat to a new soul bond. But it wouldn't be this effective if they had only bumped into each other."

Luna squealed, "Aww, this means that not only has Mi found her soul mate, they have at the very least kissed. This is great! So JJ where is this cabin that Hermione's Uncle Gid owns."

"Luna, you know I'm not allowed to tell you because it doesn't relate directly to either of us. However I was about to call them in because we have a bad case that we need them for."

At this, Luna and Neville decided to wait with JJ in her office; because if Hermione's bond mate had to come here; Hermione would need to come too. The bond would require close contact for two full weeks or until it was finalized.

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Called in

**I haven't been very well so I didn't manage to post yesterday like I had wanted. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy.** **As usual I own only the plot.** **Heaven x**

Hermione and Spencer were cuddling on the sofa in Gideon's cabin when the call came. Gideon had popped out to get some groceries since he had only left the bare minimum in the cupboards the last time he had enjoyed time off.

"Dr Reid here," as he spoke Spencer noticed Hermione's slight shiver at the husky edge to his voice; he had nearly been asleep.

"Reid, its JJ, I am really sorry to have to do this but we need you and Gideon in on this case. The order comes from the director and went over Hotch's head. The UNSUB is targeting law enforcement."

If JJ's weary and apologetic tone hadn't told him how desperate the situation was, hearing that the victimology consisted of law enforcement certainly did. He could find no argument.

"If we can bring Hermione then we will leave as soon as Gideon gets back from the shop." Hermione looked at Spencer curiously, his tone of resignation told her the situation needed him and her Uncle Gid working the case but she wanted to know whether they were desperate enough to let her come in too. The person on the other end of the phone must have answered in the affirmative because Spence nodded his head to her slightly before replying to whoever was on the phone; "That's fine JJ we can get there in about an hour and a half after Gideon gets back." He then hung up the phone.

"Spence, why an hour and a half? It takes one hour in traffic to get there and its clearly desperate since they called you and Uncle Gid in on your vacation time."

Hermione had shifted on the seat as she asked this so Spencer was momentarily distracted by the sight of more of her leg as the shirt she had borrowed from him rode up. She had said that while she could have transfigured some of her own clothes she wanted to wear something of his and the idea had indeed had its appeal, so Spence had given her his favourite purple shirt and when she was standing it fell to roughly mid-thigh. Shifting his focus back to his new wife, Spencer decided that honesty was the best route. "Mia you haven't eaten properly in months, I want to make sure that you get something proper to eat before we go because we don't always have that opportunity on cases. I am worried about you. You have only been out of the hospital for 18 hours."

Hermione wanted to be mad, she really did, but she had never had someone other than her parents and Uncle Gid express that much genuine concern for her well being, it caused her to burst into happy tears and sob into Spencer's shoulder. He understood, having felt a flash of her emotions before she buried her face in his shoulder so he merely held her making shushing noises. Within five minutes Hermione had fallen asleep on his lap, but Spencer didn't mind. They were still in that position ten minutes later when Gideon walked in with the groceries.

"Reid, what happened? I was gone forty five minutes and now Hermione is asleep looking as though she has been crying."

Spencer quickly reeled off everything that had happened including why Hermione had ended up crying and was met with the sight of his colleague and sort-of in-law smiling softly at him.

"You'll be good for my girl, thank you." This was said in almost a whisper by Jason Gideon. Only ever in his head had he referred to his goddaughter as his girl, but having been her legal guardian for three years and in her life for eighteen, he couldn't help the paternal instincts that she brought out in him. He was truly happy that she had found someone to understand and accept her completely.

Spencer merely nodded to this, feeling slightly uncomfortable because he wasn't sure of how he was supposed to react to this but Gideon understood. Gideon quickly prepared some pasta for all of them so that they could get to Quantico quickly. Within minutes, the aroma woke Hermione.

"Uncle Gid, do you need any help?" She knew he would say no but she always offered to help anyway.

"Actually yes, can you ready my go bag, and then get your own stuff ready? Spencer is sorting his stuff now."

Hermione barely registered her godfather referring to her husband by his first name before she was off. The idea had formed in her head to teach Spencer how to pack using magic. As she walked into the spare bedroom she saw her soul-mate struggling to fold some of her clothes, the sweet man having decided to try and help.

"Spence let me show you," the request was made softly but still made him jump. She walked up to him and put her wand in his hand. Luna had found her wand from Bellatrix after she had been killed and given it back to her. She gently guided his hands in the correct movement and whispered "Pack."

Spencer watched in wonder as both his and her clothes neatly folded themselves before all flying into Spencer's open go-bag. Hermione wobbled slightly behind him, having forgot that she needed to let her magical core re-strengthen itself but Spencer caught her quickly. They were looking intently into each others eyes and gravitating towards each other. Their faces were less than a centimetre apart when Hermione remembered that she needed to pack her godfather's go bag as well.

"Do you think you could do that on your own for Uncle Gid's stuff? I'm not supposed to use my magic until my magical core has re-strengthened. It's a side effect of Dolohov's curse two years ago." Images of Hermione collapsing after being struck by purple flames and then of a kind nurse telling her the side effects flitted quickly through Spencer's mind.

He nodded at her, then leant down to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips before setting off to do his task, Hermione's wand in hand. He was back within seconds with a smug look on his face, telling Hermione that he had successfully completed his task. Hermione pulled a pair of thick tights on under Spencer's shirt before grabbing one of his thick belts and tying it around her waist. She then pulled her black ankle boots out of her beaded bag and putting them on too.

Yet again Spencer was mesmerised, even while feeling weak his beautiful soul-mate had an elegance about her movements that Spencer could never hope to achieve. As she sat back up after tying her boots she caught his stare and smiled. He smiled back and moved towards her, helping her stand when he reached her. They were toe to toe, again looking into each other's eyes when Gideon called them to the table.

As they all sat down to eat Spencer and Hermione maintained contact, keeping their hands interlocked. They all ate in tense silence, anticipating what would likely be a hard case and a difficult conversation with the members of the BAU.

 **So next chapter will have everyone meeting up and some awkward conversations. Let me know what you thought of this one.**


	6. Meeting the case, and the team

**So this is the chapter where the BAU officially meet Hermione, Neville and Luna. I really hope I did justice to case presentation and how it played out in my head because it seemed perfect when I thought of it, but I am never fully happy with the execution of the idea.** **It's probably my inner perfectionist. Oh well. Enjoy. Remember only the plot is mine.** **Don't forget to review. I hope you enjoy.** **Heaven x**

The atmosphere in the BAU was tense when Gideon, Hermione and Spencer arrived. Clearly they all felt guilty that they couldn't avoid bringing their other members in from their vacation time. As they were walking, Hermione noticed the questioning looks being thrown her way by a tall half cast male in his late twenties to early thirties and a colourful blonde roughly the same age. Spencer squeezed her hand reassuringly using their connection to tell her that they were Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia.

The trio stopped in front of a tall dark haired man in a grey suit whose whole demeanor screamed law enforcement agent. "Agent Hotchner, a pleasure to meet you were it under better circumstances. Uncle Gid speaks incredibly fondly of you and your team. I'm Hermione Granger."

Despite Reid's usual desire for privacy, hearing his soul mate introduce herself without his last name on the end didn't sit right with him. "Hermione Granger-Reid, or it will be once we finish sorting the legal documentation." Hermione couldn't help the small sigh of pleasure at hearing him say it out loud and similarly failed to hide her slight smirk when she witnessed the gob smacked looks on the faces of her husband's co-workers.

"Should we go to the round table room and brief on the case then?" Gideon's question coming out more a request than the question it probably should have been. "Hermione needs to be with either myself or Spencer for the next week so she will be coming with us on this. She can be in on the briefing."

At that Gideon practically marched into the room followed swiftly by Hotch and the two geniuses. Morgan and Garcia weren't far behind and JJ was in the room waiting and ready.

"Two weeks ago, two NYPD officers responded to a domestic disturbance only to be killed on site; a gunshot wound each to the back of the head. Each had their badge next to them covered in feces which CSU identified as belonging to a dog. Four days later the same thing happened, but this one left a message." JJ zoomed in on an image to show a piece of parchment containing the phrase 'Toujours Purs' repeatedly.

Hermione struggled to fight an involuntary shudder at the phrase, her arm prickling; Spencer noticed her struggle and pulled her into his lap, ignoring the questioning glances from the rest of his team at his initiation of physical contact.

With a shaky voice Hermione began explaining what the phrase meant to the confused members of the team. "Toujours Purs is Latin and means forever pure. I have had some rather unpleasant experiences with a family who used that as their motto." Her right hand subconsciously covered her left arm and Spencer placed a soft kiss at her temple before pulling her even closer to him.

"Three days after that," JJ continued, "the UNSUB killed another two cops who were walking the streets outside the Congress hotel after losing sight of a robbery suspect. This time the message was carved into the cops arms. Nothing after that until yesterday when four cops were all shot execution style with the badges also covered in feces and the message carved into their arms again."

At this Hermione did react, violently throwing herself off of Spencer's lap to empty her stomach contents into the waste basket near the door. Spencer wasn't far behind her, stroking up and down her back reassuringly. When she had regained her equilibrium the soul bound geniuses retook their seats, Hermione once again on Spencer's lap. She didn't want to give voice to the cause of her violent reaction so merely lifted the sleeve of Spencer's purple shirt to show the team her own carved arm.

The effect was instantaneous; Gideon, Hotch and Morgan began cursing whereas Garcia began crying. JJ looked horrified but also like she had just solved a great mystery.

"Just shy of three weeks ago Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was holding myself and two friends captive. She tried to get information out of me that I couldn't give her so she tortured me. When she erm, when she realized that I wouldn't give her the information even under torture she carved into my arm. 'Mudblood' is a derogatory term for people like myself who attended my private school by invite rather than by circumstance of birth, literally meaning dirty blood. Another friend dropped the chandelier on her which is how we managed to escape. The Black family is the family who uses the motto present in those scenes."

Hermione's tone was shaky and quiet, highlighting just how badly it had affected her. Most of the team just sat there in shock as Spencer gently began rocking his wife who had continued sobbing after retelling the story. Gideon was seething, trying to maintain composure externally while contemplating the many ways he wished he could punish those who had hurt his goddaughter.

"Erm, Hermione, my cousin and her friend came to visit today; but I think you may know them. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom?" JJ spoke quietly not wanting to further distress the distraught witch.

As if called by the mention of their names; Luna and Neville appeared in the bullpen, visible through the window of the round table room.

Hermione used the connection with Spencer to let him know that she wanted to see them. "Jayje, that would be great. Mia is friends with them and right now I think they could help more than I could."

JJ nodded to Reid before hurrying out to fetch her cousin and her companion. The rest of the team were left feeling helpless and redundant but knew that they couldn't continue until the Hermione was calm again. It went without saying that she had already been adopted into the BAU family, so they wanted to make sure that she was okay. Hotch was about to offer to fetch some water for the crying girl when the blonde media liaison reentered the room followed by a thin, willowy teenage girl with long dirty blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes, and a tall, dark haired boy whose posture suggested a new found ease in his own skin.

"Oh Mione!" the two teens sighed before rushing to envelope the crying witch in a hug, carefully ensuring to include her soul mate to avoid any displays of accidental magic as a result of the new bond.

"When we couldn't find you at home, we knew you'd come to be with your family." Neville addressed Hermione while Luna as was her wont, addressed Spencer.

"You must be Hermione's husband, my name is Luna and this is Neville. I'm really glad that you can fill the hole in Mione's soul, because unfortunately no one back home was able to do that." Despite the fact that the rest of the BAU team were practically being ignored, they had their own concerns that they felt could no longer wait to be voiced.

"Random question, but where did you get those?" Garcia gestured to Luna's radish earrings, deciding that she would prefer to comment on the interesting outfit than get too deep into the upsetting stuff that her colleagues were bound to focus on.

"What the hell, kind of private school doesn't kick out the students that are crazy enough to carve into someone?" This was asked by Morgan who felt that someone who upset someone that Reid clearly loved, had also managed to upset him.

"Gideon, will you help me talk to Strauss, I think we need all three of these helping on the case, so you and JJ will need to vouch for them. After that you can fill me in." Gideon merely nodded to Hotch before kissing his pseudo-niece on the forehead and following the other profiler and the media liaison out of the room.

Both Reids were left to wonder at how many more strange occurrences they would encounter before they could sign any papers to be recognized as man and wife in the muggle world.

 **Seriously hoping you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed planning it in my head. It was mostly written earlier this week but the final tweaks were done today.** **Comments help me know that the ideas come across correctly so at the risk of sounding desperate, please let me know what you think.**


	7. Strauss, stress and stories

**Okay so here is my next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it as I am quite pleased that I still have the inspiration for it. That probably has more to do with the number of positive reviews I am beginning to receive each time.** **Thank you to everyone who is reading this and a special thanks to everyone that leaves a review.** **As always, I only own the plot, unfortunately.** **Hope you enjoy.** **Heaven x**

Supervisory Special Agents Hotchner, Gideon and Jarreau were all sat in front of Section Chief Strauss, as a group looking decidedly put out. Strauss was always wrapped tightly in bureaucracy and therefore was reluctant to agree to any suggestions that came from below her, especially ones that meant more paperwork and it was grating on the BAU member's nerves.

"So tell me again why I not only need to allow one," here she looked at her notes, "Hermione Jean Granger-Reid to go on this case with you; but I also need to allow two, until this moment unheard of, civilians; a Luna Lovegood and a Neville Longbottom to do the same. Despite my better judgement I had already agreed to Ms Granger-Reid on the basis of her needing medically to stay close to two agents that the investigation could not lose, why do you need to take these other two with you?"

JJ was silently seething at the disrespect that Strauss was showing for people she hadn't met; especially when those people meant a lot to her. Although only one was related to her, they were all very close to each other meaning that they also meant something to her. Hotch and Gideon were thinking along the same thought process. Gideon was already fuming that someone had tortured his pseudo-niece and to then here his section chief regard her and her friends with so little respect was testing his severely diminished control over his emotions. While Hotch was the most in control of the three, he was by no means happy. Respect cost nothing and yet Strauss showed none of it.

"As we already explained, the three of them may have a connection to relations of the UNSUB. Hermione Granger-Reid was tortured and carved into by someone whose family motto is present at every crime scene. Being close friends with both Luna Lovegood, agent Jarreau's cousin and Neville Longbottom, we feel that all three may be able to aid our investigation immensely." Hotch was now on par with his other two agents in struggling to maintain his composure, not understanding why she kept on asking the same questions.

Before Strauss had the opportunity to respond JJ's temper snapped. "Ordinarily I wouldn't speak like this because I was raised to show respect to people, however this really needs to be said. We know it is against protocol. We know it is an unconventional request. But we also know that right now that UNSUB could be killing more law enforcement officers and you are sitting here berating us because our best way of solving this case doesn't fit into your neat little box of acceptable protocol. Those three teenagers have been through far too much to deserve your censure when they are only trying to help!"

As she finished her rant, JJ realised that she had just set down her section chief and its possible ramifications and immediately went pale. Hotch and Gideon were trying and failing to hide their pride and amusement at the media liaison's behaviour, both having agreed with her assessment. Chief Strauss was in shock. Never had any of her agents spoken to her like that.

"You will report to me with every update on the case and ensure that they stay out of the field. You will be filing the paperwork for Ms Lovegood and Mr Longbottom, and if anything goes wrong; on your head be it." Chief Strauss then left the room to inform her superior of the situation.

JJ grinned sheepishly at her two co-workers who simply nodded back with expressions of pride before they collectively left the room ready to join the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, back in the round table room, Hermione had finally cried herself to sleep on Spencer's lap. Garcia and Luna were conversing excitedly together about unusual fashion choices including Luna's radish earrings and her collection of bottle cap necklaces. Morgan and Neville were conversing quietly with Spencer so as not to wake the sleeping witch.

"Hermione has always been the brightest person in our school, and a lot of the students whose families are the reason they attended resented that about her. Our student population is made up of purebloods; students who have had more of their family attend the school than not; half-bloods; students who have one side of the family that are purebloods and the other side of the family isn't and then muggle-born students like Mione who attended by invite. Like she said earlier, the word carved on her arm is a foul term for muggle-borns."

Spencer noticed that Neville was being careful to use terms similar to what his Mia had used and realised that they were trying to keep the magic aspect of it a secret. Having seen Mia's memories he knew it was slightly more complicated than that, but decided to listen anyway. Morgan was both fascinated and disgusted that a school allowed that much prejudice.

"Now what you need to understand is that most of the staff discourage these classifications but not all of them. One professor actively encouraged it even. Now most of the Black family, were sorted into Slytherin, and the head of Slytherin is the teacher that actively encouraged classifications. To my knowledge only one member of the Black family was ever sorted into a house that wasn't Slytherin; Sirius Black."

Spencer's mind used the connection to Mia's to immediately identify Sirius Black and her understanding of him. "Isn't Sirius the name of the dog star in the Canis Major constellation?" the young genius asked to clarify quietly.

"Yes it is," Neville seemed to be gaining more confidence the more his companions listened to him, "Now Sirius was resented by a lot of his family for breaking tradition, but none more than Bellatrix, the woman who did that" gesturing to Hermione's arm, "and tortured my parents. My parents weren't so fortunate as Mione and there was no one there to save them before they succumbed to their injuries."

Spencer knew that 'succumbed to their injuries' translated to 'lost their minds' courtesy of his connection with Mia, but chose not to comment; he didn't want to distress Neville who from Hermione's memories proved to have quite the shy streak.

"Bellatrix had two sisters, and a younger brother. Her younger brother was extremely close to Sirius until he was sorted into Gryffindor the year before he expected to attend our school. Bellatrix's brother never made the cut to attend our school after all and his family cast him out. From what my Gran said, he and Sirius had both wanted to work for the police but only Sirius got the qualifications to get in."

Both Morgan and Reid knew that whoever Bellatrix's brother was, he was the UNSUB. So far he fit every part of the partial profile they had thought of while listening to the case plus the aspects that would ha e came later. Now they just needed a name and where to find him.

"So, Neville, do you happen to know his name?" Morgan asked, ready to get Garcia working on finding him.

Neville thought for a moment before shaking his head, "My Gran never told me his name when she told me the story but I can get in touch with her and try to find out for you."

"Nah man, we'll get Garcia on it." Before Neville could tell him that they wouldn't find any details without being connected somehow to the school Morgan was already addressing Garcia, "Hey, baby girl, I need you to look up the Black family and find out the name and current address of Bellatrix's younger brother."

"I am on it my chocolate thunder," Garcia responded cheerfully while turning towards her laptop. Neville, Luna and Spencer, in a surprising show of synchronicity all bit their lips waiting for her to discover that she wouldn't find anything.

Before Garcia had a chance to do more than type two digits, Hotch, JJ and Gideon strode in.

"I hope you all have your go-bags ready. Wheels up in thirty."

 **It may seem like the pieces fit together really quickly for the case but I have my reasons. Those reasons will become obvious over the course of the next few chapters.** **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	8. Tension on the jet

**This one is slightly shorter but mostly because it felt like the perfect place to leave it.** **As usual I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy.** **Heaven x**

The team and it's three interlopers had just took off in the jet when Garcia skyped them. "I can't find anything. Nada. Nothing. There are no records of a family with the last name black that have a daughter named Bellatrix let alone a younger brother's name."

Hermione had just begun stirring, having been carried to and from the SUV by her husband, when she heard this. "You won't there are a limited number of people that can access the files of families who attended our school because of its diverse and controversial curriculum and method of invitation." Despite her groggy voice, everyone on the jet heard her and Neville and Luna looked grateful not to have to explain. While Hermione had taught them about muggles and their culture, they didn't want to risk exposing the magical world too much to these particular muggles if they messed up. They were too smart to miss any slip ups they may make.

Spencer helped Hermione into a sitting position as she began to explain further. "Students that attend our school are born with a very particular variation in their DNA; it allows them to comprehend and study subjects that have long been considered myth. This gene is both hereditary and a mutation. All babies when they are born have blood taken to ensure they are healthy, however if this genetic variation occurs they become listed for the school and begin attendance there at the age of eleven. I was a special case, my genetic variation was stronger than most people's so I began attending at the age of ten under the guise of being eleven."

Garcia, Hotch and Morgan were the only ones that didn't know that this was only a slight variation of the truth. While most of it was true, the presence of magic automatically enrolled you for Hogwarts before any blood tests were taken.

"If you were to look me up, you would find my education and medical records up to the age of ten and a driving license dated a year ago as well as a trust fund and debit account, but nothing else." Garcia did just that before confirming what had just been said. "We have special laws to protect us because at one point we were hunted, now the community is completely isolated except in times of extreme distress.

Gideon had finally worked out just how Hermione had spun her tale and was impressed. It was almost all the truth but worded in a way that protected the wizarding community. Spencer was likewise in awe of his soulmate's ability to explain the situation without exposing the community that he was born to and had only just discovered. He couldn't resist and kissed her temple tenderly, a gesture which drew Hotch's attention.

"If this community is so isolated, what happened between you and Reid to cause your relationship? He has full records from his birth to now, so he obviously wasn't a part of this isolated community."

Hermione noticed that the observation had caused both Spencer and her Uncle Gid to raise their hackles so she quickly held her hand out to both to calm them down while contemplating an answer. She didn't need to say anything.

"Agent Hotchner, Neville explained earlier why Mione is so different from most people in our community. She never denounced the society she was born in when she joined the community. In fact, Mione is like the poster child for becoming a less isolated community. She maintains good relationships with those she cares about whether or not they were with her as part of the community. It's why Bellatrix took such pleasure in torturing her. Knowing this, is it any wonder that she has a close relationship with him? They are like yin and yang, they work together perfectly."

Luna's usual easy going personality was easily foregone in the defence of her friend's soul bond, and Spencer was touched at the blonde's quick defence of his relationship with his soul mate.

"Hotch, it doesn't matter how my goddaughter got so close to Spencer, it matters that they did and that we need to use their minds and the information Hermione and her friends give us to solve this case so that she can get back on supervised bed rest." The warning in Gideon's voice was palpable and Hermione made a quick decision to try to ease the tension that had mounted within the jet.

"Agent Hotchner, governments do know of our community but only a limited number of people are allowed access to it and its files. Whereabouts did you say the last crime scene was?"

While Spencer was struggling to figure out what his wife was hinting at, he saw Neville and Luna's small smiles and knew that whatever it was it was a good thing. Then it hit him, she was diverting his thought process.

"Just outside of the Congress hotel, it's a five star establishment with a long history in the community."

The three British magicals all exchanged glances before Hermione shared her thoughts with Spence through their connection. 'That was outside the muggle entrance of MACUSA' and Spencer immediately understood her concern.

"Nev, Lu. Feel like another government heist for old times sake?" Hermione's question was met with smirks from her friends and slightly horrified glances from everyone else on the jet, including Garcia, whose image was still present on the laptop screen.

 **Let me know what you think. Hopefully I will finish the next chapter soon and be able to post it. Hold on to your broomsticks because things are about to get interesting.**


	9. Planning

**The next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I really want to do justice to the heist so that will be the next chapter after this.** **As ever I own only the plot. Let me know what you think.** **Heaven x**

The team, including Spencer, listened in shock as the three British occupants of the jet began planning.

"Okay so we know that we need to get to the heritage room in the department of mysteries-"

"Merlin I hate that department" Neville interrupted Hermione. She mock glared at him for interrupting before the three all chuckled hollowly, remembering their near misses from last time before Hermione continued.

"I don't know much about their security other than its better than Britain; that means we need to be quick. I don't want any repeats of last time: no more hospital visits. Luna, I remember your dad saying that MACUSA was worse for its policies against muggle interaction, that means that it will have to be just us and Spencer. Do we use polyjuice or disillusionment charms?"

"I'm sorry but what's polyjuice? Also what are disillusionment charms? And I thought I heard you say something about only pretty boy going with you, that's not on. We're coming too." Morgan's tone suggested that he wasn't going to back down.

Spencer was about to tell him to watch his tone towards Hermione but his wife beat him to it. "Morgan, you can't come with us because you won't get in. If you mind your tone and listen reasonably without over reacting we will explain everything fully. If you breathe a word of what we explain everyone on this jet and Garcia are likely to be hunted down and obliviated or killed, and I would much rather avoid such a chain of events. So, are you going to act like a grown up?"

While not everyone on the jet understood the term obliviated, Hermione's palpable anger and power was enough for compliance to be quick and unanimous. "Now, our genetic variation that we discussed earlier is magical. We have magic and can do magic. Our school was Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Only Spencer can come with us because he is the only one currently on your team with magic. The rest of you, including Uncle Gid would likely end up in a lot of pain or dead if you tried. Polyjuice is a potion that allows you to take on the appearance of someone else for an hour and disillusionment charms allow a person to blend in with their surroundings as though they are painted to match them. If any American magical were to find out that I had told you of magic's existence I would likely have my soul sucked out which would cause Spencer to lose his soul as well. We are soul bound, which explains Agent Hotchner's earlier query about how we got so close."

Garcia, Morgan and Hotchner were all speechless and slightly intimidated by the sparks flying from the young brunette's curls. Garcia was the first the regain the ability of speech.

"Wait, soul bound? Does that mean soul mates, as in destined to be together, written in the stars sort of thing?" Even Garcia's image on the laptop screen was practically vibrating with happiness at the idea of her little genius having found true love.

"Close enough," Spencer and Neville answered at the same time which caused Luna and Hermione to giggle slightly before regaining their composure.

"Right, back to your plan," JJ interrupted, "how are you suggesting that you guys get in and out of MACUSA with the Black family tree, without being caught by aurors or dementors? You guys have just left a war in Britain and Hermione should still be in the hospital, surely there is a better way?"

Gideon, Hotch, Morgan and Garcia all raised eyebrows at this; JJ clearly was more aware of the magical community than them and they wanted to know exactly how, but they realized it wasn't the time. JJ had brought their minds more firmly back to the case.

"Well it would be easy to just walk in and use our war hero status to ask for the information but we were all classes as 'Undesirables' so it probably won't work yet. Aside from that, while Ron and Harry aren't yet showing concern about Hermione's departure if they found out that she was here rather than Australia where they thought she'd be it could cause a world of trouble." said Luna.

Hermione, Spencer and Gideon all tensed visibly at the mention of Ron and Spencer's eyes were glowing gold again. The jet began to shake as though it were hitting turbulence and Hermione immediately straddled Spencer's lap to kiss him desperately, realising the need to calm him down immediately.

When the jet stopped shaking, Hotch cleared his throat and asked nervously "Was that a magical thing?"

Spencer ducked his head in Hermione's curls embarrassed at his emotional display. Hermione merely ran her hands through his hair as she moved to sit next to him again. "It was Agent Hotchner but it should happen less soon. As long as no one mentions the two people Luna referred to for a while then there will be no more displays like that."

Spencer was grateful that his soul mate had purposely remained ambiguous as to who had caused the display of magic. It wouldn't do for his co-workers to discover that he couldn't control himself. Luna and Neville shared a small smile at the display of emotional connection and understanding between the two soul mates. They knew that Hermione would never have been able to achieve that kind of understanding with anyone back in England, it had to be Spencer, and were glad she had found her soul mate.

"As for the plan," Hermione continued, "we get in there as fast as possible, create a distraction away from their department of mysteries, get into the department of mysteries and into the heritage room, get out of MACUSA undetected with the Black family tapestry and our lives and sanity intact." This list was concluded with a wide yawn.

"You just said tapestry, now correct me if I am wrong, but won't that be pretty big?" Garcia questioned skeptically from the laptop screen.

JJ smiled slightly to herself as she heard the brunette witch ask for her beaded bag, Luna had told her about this trick. With beaded bag in hand Hermione stuck her whole arm in to bring out a blanket before non-verbally and wandlessly summoning a bottle of pepper-up potion from the bottom. "Does that answer your question Garcia?" Hermione asked cheekily winking at the woman on the screen.

She received chuckles in return and settled herself back into Spencer's side and asking him to make her take the potion when they landed.

She was sure that she would need the extra energy boost for what they were going to attempt.

 **Read and review please. I love reviews. Thank you to everyone who has so far, they make my day.**


	10. The Heist (part 1)

**Sorry about the gap between posts. As a said before I haven't been very well but I also had my first day of university on Monday so have been getting settled with the new routine.** **I have decided to split the heist chapter up so that you get a post within a week. I wasn't happy with the next part of it so just decided to post this bit for now.** **Hope you enjoy, and as usual please read and review. They are like virtual gold stars and act as motivation.** **Heaven x**

As they landed, JJ and Hotch went to the police station, while Morgan and Gideon accompanied the four magicals to the Congress hotel. It had been explained on the jet that it was one of the entrances to MACUSA. The plan was for Gideon and Morgan to wait outside with two SUVs so that they could all make a quick getaway without using magical means to try and throw off any American aurors that may end up looking for them, it was risky but acted as an additional safety measure if they all got out okay.

"Okay so if we aren't out in an hour, you need to get to somewhere that no one will see you because we will try to send you a message. If you don't receive a message by the time an hour and a half has gone by you need to go to one of the crime scenes and carry on with the investigation. We will meet with you when it is safe." Hermione's tone was tense, revealing her nervousness about this.

Luna, Neville, Hermione and Spencer piled out of the SUV before ducking into an alleyway. After making sure no one was watching they cast a disillusionment charm on themselves, Hermione helping her husband with the wand movement, and they began making their way into MACUSA. There was an immediately noticeable difference between MACUSA and the English Ministry, the atmosphere was almost joyful in MACUSA.

"Did you hear, Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort; we won't have to intervene now."

"I heard that the only British Undesirable that we still need to arrest on site is Hermione Granger: she went MIA after the final battle and there are rumours of her going dark."

"Well she was under the cruciatus for an hour at Malfoy Manor, we all know the cruciatus makes you crazy."

The three British magicals and Spencer were horrified at what they were hearing. They all knew that Ron had something to do with it.

Hermione squeezed Spencer's hand slightly for mutual emotional support before making her way to the elevator, followed by her husband. Luna and Neville waited for their charmed sickles to warm, Hermione had recreated the DA coins as sickles for just the four of them, before setting off some decoy detonators and Peruvian instant darkness powder bombs from the beaded bag and making their way over to the elevator themselves.

The atrium was filled with noise and darkness as the elevator made its way to the department of mysteries level. When they arrived on their desired level the four of them couldn't help but be slightly discomposed at the eerie silence surrounding them. The hallway was nearly identical to the one in the British ministry and neither Hermione, Neville or Luna could suppress the misgivings this brought about in their stomachs but they soldiered on. Luna had ended up in the heritage room in the British ministry back when they had broke into the ministry to save Sirius so she was left to direct the party based on the identical layout.

They reached the correct room almost immediately, Luna's father having explained how the enchantments on the doors worked when she had asked while recovering last time. As they entered the room, the sheer number of stacks and shelves dictated the need to split up to search.

"Spence and I will go right, you two go left. If you find the B families use the sickle to tell us where and we'll join you and like wise if we find them. As soon as we get the right tapestry we get out of here." Hermione's tone was that of a general; slightly dictatorial but with an underlying concern for everyone's wellbeing that soothed everyone's nerves slightly.

As they split off Spencer couldn't help but question how badly everything had gone last time; the memories that he had seen were slightly fuzzy of the time his wife and five of her friends had broke into the British ministry.

"Sirius died, Luna was knocked unconscious, Neville ended up with a broken nose, Ginny broke her ankle and Ron was attacked by brains. I don't know how long they spent recovering because I was out the longest. That was when Dolohov hit me with the curse that means I take longer to regain strength in my magical core." Hermione's voice was slightly shaky as she said this and Spencer swore silently to himself.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories Mia,"

"I know," Hermione replied absently while scanning the tapestry scrolls, "I'd have had to tell you at some point anyway because the memory is fuzzy. I don't want to keep things a secret from you – can you feel that?"

Spencer instantly became alert at the abruptness of his soul mate's question and focussed. He could feel something like a slight tug on his arm. At this point Hermione's arm was jerking towards one tapestry scroll in particular. It was glowing a poisonous green colour. Spencer used Hermione's wand to contact Luna and Neville. They would know better how to deal with the situation than him because he was still new to magic.

Within seconds Neville and Luna were at their sides.

"It looks like the Black family magic that Bellatrix imbibed into her knife left residue in your arm. The tapestry scroll recognises the magic in your arm so it's calling you to it. You'll be safe picking it up and putting it in your bag, but if you touch any of the other scrolls no distraction will be big enough to get us out of here." Neville summarised quickly recognising the situation from some of his Gran's stories.

"I agree with Neville, just remember not to use magic to pick up the scroll as it won't like that." Luna concurred.

Hermione nodded and very carefully did as she was bid. With little trouble the scroll was safely tucked into Hermione's beaded bag. The quartet were just about to begin making their way out of the department of mysteries when a scroll began to glow an ethereal blue before zooming towards Spencer and Hermione.

"What the hell?"

 **Dun dun duuuun. Please forgive the cliffhanger.** **You will find out about what is going on back in Britain after the rest of the heist is posted because I am going to dedicate a chapter to it. Hopefully you enjoyed this.**


	11. The Heist (part 2)

**I'm back.** **Sorry about the really long wait, I have had lots of hospital appointments and coursework for uni so the story got put on thee back burner. I will by no means leave it unfinished but I can't guarantee an update schedule.** **Here is the next chapter, the first line is the same as the last one from the previous chapter just to remind everyone that our favourite boy genius had just had his family tree scroll zoom towards him.** **As ever I claim rights to the plot alone as I am not one of the awesome human beans that made the perfection of Harry Potter or Criminal Minds.** **Thank you for sticking with this story.** **Heaven x**

"What the hell?"

"We'll work it out when we're safe," Hermione stated quickly, "I don't want to get us all caught in here if we can help it."

The others just nodded before disillusioning themselves once more and making their way out of the ministry. It was surprisingly easy to get out of the department of mysteries, it was as they were leaving the elevator that issues arose.

"These are Weasley products", sneered a short, toad-like woman dressed head to toe in pink. Were they not disillusioned, a sickly green hue would have been seen on the British teens' faces. "I'd recognise them anywhere, they were using them to torment me in my old ministry which is why I had to transfer here" Umbridge finished in her sickly sweet tone.

Spencer could feel the anger and hatred rolling off of his soulmate, so squeezed her hand in an attempt to bring comfort. Hermione squeezed back slightly to show her appreciation before beginning to lead them all the rest of the way out. Aware of the clinging blackness from their entrance decoy, she wandlessly and wordlessly cast notice-me-not charms on all for of them for extra protection. She then silently and wandlessly sent a slicing hex to the toad's left-hand sleeve hoping that her suspicions were correct.

They must have been because the atrium was suddenly filled with shouts and stunners being sent towards Umbridge. She must have taken the dark mark as Hermione had deduced as it was the only thing that could have caused such a reaction. Deciding to add salt to Umbridge's already sizeable political wound, Hermione cast a delayed jinx that would cause the phrase 'pureblood bigot' to appear on her forehead as soon as she was read her rights.

The other three could tell that Hermione had far overstretched herself by the time they got back to the SUV. She was dragging her feet and her eyes were drooping slightly. Luna removed the charms her friend had placed on them before sending some of her magic towards Hermione, just enough to keep her awake long enough to manually grab a healing draught from her bag and take it.

"Spencer, you need to stay with Mione and hold her in this car, Nev and I will get in the other one with Agent Morgan but your soul bond will help her to heal quicker. She did a lot of powerful magic without her wand which is draining on a fully healthy magical core, let alone Mione's which wasn't quite fully replenished. She will probably only be out for half an hour if you have more skin on skin contact. Come on Nev!"

It became clear to Spencer that Luna clearly had some idea of what she was doing with her direct leadership in the absence of his wife's, so he merely nodded his head before getting in the back of Gideon's SUV next to Hermione. He took off both of their cardigans and rolled up their sleeves as he watched Luna and Neville get in Morgan's SUV from the rear-view mirror.

Gideon was watching the same, so saw when Morgan nodded to say they were ready to go.

"Did you get it?" Gideon asked quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping goddaughter after hearing what Luna had said.

"Yeah," Spencer whispered back, "and my family tree apparently with the way it rushed towards me. Bit of a shock but it can wait until after we have solved this case and Mia is fully healed before looking at it."

Gideon inclined his head in understanding before falling in to a thoughtful silence as he drove them to the station. After just over half an hour of driving Hermione began to stir, she cuddled herself further into her husband's arms as her eyes lazily drifted open.

"Hey Uncle Gid, we got it but you will need to come up with a reason for only me to touch it so that no one gets hurt. I have absolutely no idea what crazy ass curses the Black's put on their tapestries but I don't want any unsuspecting muggles to help us find out." Turning to face Spencer a bit the brunette witch snuggled deeper into her soulmate's side before opening her mouth again, "What did you do with your tapestry Spence?"

"Put it in my pocket, why?" he replied.

"Because I wanted to make sure you still had it. Are you going to look at it now or when we close this case?" Hermione was pretty certain that she knew the answer already so wasn't surprised by his reply of after.

"When we get to the station I'll find a quiet place to read the Black tapestry without raising suspicion it will be too big to open in here."

Both of the agents saw the logic in her decision so left it there. Not two minutes later they pulled up outside the station followed by Luna, Neville and Morgan. They all knew it wouldn't be long before the case was solved, but all hoped that they would be quick enough to stop any more murders. **Please let me know what you think, I am not completely happy with it but I think it has more to do with being busy and not being able to post it as close to the previous post than anything else.** **I promise the next chapter will show what is going on back in Britain, I know that a lot of reviews have asked about it so I feel I need to reassure you that it is half written.**


	12. British suspicions, the plot thickens

**Okay, so here is the chapter devoted to what is going on back in England. For this story Ron is the only character I intead to bash so any other bashing is unintentional.** **I know it's short but I want them to solve the case before the rest of the story develops with the folks back in Britain.** **As ever, only the plot is mine. (Horrible I know, we should all be filthy rich and own the rights to amazing works)** **Thanks for reading,** **Heaven x**

Back in Britain, Minerva McGonagall was becoming concerned. Her favourite student had went missing hours after the final battle and was still nowhere to be found, and now two more students were missing. Miss Lovegood may not have been a Gryffindor but she had the heart of one of her lions, so Minerva noticed when she and Mr Longbottom went missing.

She was slightly disgusted with the behaviour of the two youngest Weasley's and the newly retitled Boy-Who-Conquered. They showed no concern for the whereabouts of their friends and yet none would be alive were it not for their help.

Shaking her head minutely, the former head of Gryffindor and newly appointed Headmistress left to seek out Kingsley Shacklebolt, he was reliable and had an in at the ministry.

"Kingsley, I was wondering if you could help me," Minerva started as she saw the man in question, "it concerns the whereabouts of three lionhearts."

Kingsley, recognizing the need for discretion because of Minerva's use of code merely nodded before opening the door to the classroom he had been passing on his way to search for Minerva.

"Maybe you can also repay the favour, MACUSA have just questioned me about the activities of Dolores Umbridge while in Britain and if I had any idea who could jinx her forehead to say 'pureblood bigot' in pimples." This was all said in Kingsley's rich voice which held a hint of amusement, he remembered Minerva telling him of her pride in Miss Granger's ability to make the jinx permanent while hiding her magical signature.

"If they can't remove the jinx I have my suspicions, it would also explain where one lionheart is." Minerva smirked, Umbridge was getting her just desserts.

When they were both safely in the classroom, they simultaneously began casting privacy and silencing charms on the room to avoid being overheard.

"Am I to assume that these three lionhearts involve Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood Minerva? It would certainly explain why not even make-up will cover Umbridge's face problem."

"Yes, Miss Granger went missing just hours after the final battle, and Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood disappeared a few days later. The youngest male Weasley insists that Miss Granger has gone to recover her parents from Australia but I remember her file updating her guardian information during her fifth year, so I am not sure he is telling the truth. I was hoping you could find out where they were and if they are okay."

"Well it would seem that at the very least Granger is in America, but when I tried sending her an owl to ask about the jinx, knowing its her speciality, the owl refused to leave my office. Either she is dead, which I don't believe for one second, or she no longer goes by the name Hermione Granger."

"If that is the case, Longbottom and Lovegood are probably with her; I will try to owl them. Can you subtly check Mister Potter, I don't believe that he would willfully remain unconcerned by the absence of his friends without magical persuasion if you catch my drift."

"Ah, but of course Minerva." With that, Kingsley left the classroom in search of the saviour of the wizarding world.

Ginevra Molly Weasley could never claim to be stupid or ignorant; she knew her friends were missing but with Harry Potter showering attention on her like she had always dreamed of, she couldn't find the motivation to see it as particularly important. Especially when Ron said that Hermione had gone to Australia to recover her parents. It made sense, she would want her parents around if she were to get married.

Unbeknownst to her, Ronald had been feeding Harry confuzzlement draughts and lust enhancers since Hermione had left the castle so that his friend would remain ignorant. Ron knew that he was no match for the boy who lived if he challenged him to a duel so had brought the potions from a dodgy apothecary in Knockturn Alley. What he didn't realize was that Hermione would be gone for over a week, so he only had one dose of each left to give to Harry before he started becoming aware of what was going on.

 **Hopefully the quick post of this chapter after the last makes up for the long gap between previous posts.** **Read and review please and I hope you enjoyed it.** **Back to the case next chapter.**


	13. The UNSUB

**I am so sorry about the wait on this one, I promise I haven't forgotten about this story.** **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it, I have this chapter and another one that I want to devote to the case, and then I will get back to including the Weasley's and Harry.** **This time I can actually say that I own something other than just the plot... I also own the UNSUB and the detective.** **Thank you reading, I hope you enjoy it.** **Heaven x**

After arriving at the station, Gideon and Morgan went to introduce themselves to the lead detective so that the four magicals could get a look at the Black tapestry. They found themselves in a secluded storage cupboard and Luna cast a mild muggle repellent charm to make sure that none of the numerous muggles would get hurt.

Hermione's arm was throbbing as she opened up the tapestry but she ignored it, the case was more important.

"Okay, so we are looking for Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda, because their brother will be near them." This was said more for Spencer's benefit, however talking also distracted Hermione from the pain in her arm.

All four started looking and unsurprisingly Spencer was the first to find them. "Here," he pointed two the names. Hermione followed the line for siblings until she got to the fourth branch.

"Castor Black, it doesn't say a middle name so if they changed their name, it will either be an anagram or somehow related to a plant or star."

"Why a plant, Mione? The Blacks stick to stars." Neville questioned, confused at the logic.

"The Blacks denounced him when they found out he was a squib, he may prefer to use a different pureblood naming tradition, the next most common is flower names."

This made sense to all of the occupants, so they quickly put away the tapestry, removed the charms and went to find the other members of Spencer's team.

They entered the conference room where the rest of the team and Detective Gordon, the lead detective were. "More of yours I suppose?"

"Detective Gordon, these are SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, Hermione Granger-Reid, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, they're here to help as well." Hotch answered, clearly uncomfortable with having to introduce civilians as part of the team but knowing the necessity of it.

"How come only one of 'em is an agent?" Detective Gordon was curious, as well as slightly annoyed. They were bringing in civilians to help investigate a cop killer, and the case was getting to him.

"Detective Gordon, I have only recently been released from hospital under the stipulation of constant supervision for the next week at least, so when my husband and uncle were called in to help on your case I needed to come with them for medical reasons. Aside from that, the person that you are looking for was born and raised until the age of eleven into an extremely exclusive community, which myself, Neville and Luna are also a part of. I understand that you are stressed, I know that this case is hitting far too close to home for comfort, but please remember that we are here to help, even if our being here at all is considered rather unorthodox." Hermione said all this is a firm but understanding tone, that everyone could see did more to sooth the detective's frayed nerves than anything they could have said.

"Alright," the detective conceded nodding, "how can you help?"

This time Luna spoke up, "the person you are looking for was named Castor Black when he was part of our community, he may have changed his name, but we think his name will either be an anagram, a star name or a plant name, sticking with traditions from within our community. We need to find out which he has used, but I can guarantee you that he will be extremely dangerous, he will also most likely have a greater-than-thou attitude and aristocratic leanings."

"He will be in his late thirties but may only look as though he is in his twenties," Neville spoke up gaining confidence from the detective's ability to listen without interrupting. "He may even have applied for a job with the police, but he most likely failed due to his attitude and unwillingness to listen to orders."

"He will most likely live in the area surrounding the congress hotel due to it's connection to our community. I wouldn't be surprised to find that he lived in or next to the hotel. This may seem really odd, but he will most likely use words such as muggle, blood traitor and mudblood when you talk to him, all the while sprouting off about the superiority of purebloods. He may even mention someone called 'the dark lord'. It's not that he has made up his own language its that he was raised in our community by a family known for its long standing past in the community." Hermione finished for her friends.

The other occupants in the room were slightly in awe at the ability of the teens create a profile that professionally that left out the use of magic. With a look Hotch and Gideon acknowledged that all three would be an asset to the team.

"Okay, so how do we know what name this guy uses?" the detective asked after a beat, impressed with how the teens were conducting themselves.

"That's where our team comes in," said JJ, "we will contact our technical analyst using the parameters given to us by these three to find the name he uses now as well as an address. Then we work with you to make sure we catch him and he gets sentenced."

The detective nodded before leaving the room as Morgan called Garcia.

"Centre of awesomeness, you have reached your oracle of information who was beginning to feel forgotten about, how can we help you today?" answered Garcia in her usual upbeat tone. The three British teens all smirked slightly at the reference to an oracle, knowing that Garcia was in fact as close as the muggle world could get to having one.

Morgan passed on the parameters to Garcia and after a minute she came up with seven names.

"Why is it always seven?" questioned Hermione which resulted in a snort from Neville and Luna. The other occupants of the room looked slightly confused but ignored it nonetheless.

"Garcia, do any of the seven have the last name Black?" asked Spencer, hoping that his hunch based on the connection with Hermione would pay off.

"Three," Garcia's answer had him slightly disheartened until Hermione spoke up again.

"Of those three, how many only have a paper trail from the age of eleven?"

"Erm, that would be one, his name is Oscar T. Black and he lives and works at the congress hotel, built his way up from a bell boy to an assistant manager, he applied for the police three times, each time he was rejected after going through the psych eval, but the first time at the age of twenty one he only just made the fitness cut."

"Anagram," Reid pointed out, "when did he last apply for a job with the police?"

"Just before the killings started."

"Let's tell Detective Gordon and go," said Gideon.

 **Let me know what you thought. Thank you again for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
